Bard
:Bards hold a harp, walking all over the land, telling the histories of great heroes and their deeds. Bards travel the world with their harps, singing about the deeds of great heroes all over the land. In combat, Bards can use their exceptional music ability to debilitate enemies while assisting their allies. What Bards lack in combat skills, they certainly make it for in the mysterious effects their songs have on enemies and allies alike. With such powerful and versatile siren like abilities at their disposal, all will be affected in one way or another. When a bard is present, an average group can become a great group. Skills ;Active *Chord of Wind: (Starter Ability) Deals 100% of your base Attack plus x bonus damage. Generates a C chord that lasts for 30 seconds. X mana. Deals Wind Damage. Single-target attack. Cast time: 1 second. Cooldown time: 4 seconds. A Bard's basic melody, this tune strikes with the power of the wind. *Chord of Water: (Starter Ability) Deals 100% of your base Attack plus x bonus damage. Generates a D chord that lasts for 30 seconds. X mana. Deals Water Damage. Single-target attack. Cast time: 1 second. Cooldown time: 4 seconds. A basic tune that uses water to damage your enemies. *Tuneless Sound: Deals 100% of your base Attack plus x bonus damage. X mana. Deals Random Damage. Single-target attack. Cast time: 2 seconds. Cooldown time: 8 seconds. A deadly, if unreliable, cacophony of doom. *Chord of Light: Deals 100% of your base Attack plux x bonus damage. Generates an E chord that lasts for 30 seconds. X mana. Deals Light Damage. Single-target attack. Cast time: 1 second. Cooldown time: 8 seconds. A basic rhythm known to all Bards. Deafens your opponents with a beautiful chorus. *Divine Comedy: Enemies within x meters are inflicted with a sleep effect for x seconds. X mana. Wind. Multi-target curse. Cast time: 1 second. Cooldown time: 180 seconds. A legendary score that calls upon the heavens to make your enemies fall into a deep sleep. *Sonata of Life: All party members within x meters have x-x Health restored. Has a 2% Crit Chance, which causes this skill to heal for double the amount. X mana. Heal. Multi-target blessing. Cast time: 2 seconds. Cooldown time: 10 seconds. Every living being responds to music, if you just know the right tune. ;Passive: *Aria: Surge: Generated when you complete a CCD chord combination, regardless of order. Your base Attack is increased by x for x seconds. Music. One of the simplest tunes on the Bardic Score Sheet. Inspires your allies to do heroic deeds. *Aria: Ice Wind: Generated when you complete a CDD chord combination, regardless of order. For 30 seconds, Chord of Wind and Chord of Water freeze their target for 2 seconds, reducing their movement speeds by 15%. Ice Wind lasts 5 seconds and stacks 3 times. Freeze effects can only be inflicted on the first stack. Music. One of the melodies used to empower a Bard's attacks with ice. *Movement: Courage: Activated when you complete a CEE Chord combination, regardless of order. Media BardSS.jpg BardSS1.jpg BardSS2.jpg Category:Classes